Team Up- Before It's Too Late
by aridancer
Summary: Rosalyn Spinelli has to come to terms with her new status as a Mew Mew as well as dealing with other facets of her life. Along the way, a certain Cyniclon makes her wonder what the real difference between right and wrong is. PaixOC, ZoeyxMark, BridgetxElliot, ReneexWesley. Closer to Mew Mew Power's plot than Tokyo Mew Mew's plot. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either show.
1. One

7:00 am.

Saturday.

Tokyo, Japan.

A young lady sat alone in her room, facing her easel with her back to the window. At sunrise, she liked it best to have the sun's rays at her back, to lend light to her work, and also to keep her as warm as possible.

She shivered slightly, pulling her thin jacket closer around herself as she dipped her well-worn paintbrush into a mixture of blue and purple. Leaning forward, she painted with gentle, sure strokes, pausing for a moment to cough violently into the crook of her elbow.

Pai floated outside with an indiscernible expression on his face. He folded his arms, wondering what the human was painting. This wasn't the first time he had visited Rosalyn, to see how she was doing. Pai came across her one day and had been instantly entranced; for what reason, he simply could not logically explain. That intrigued him even more, and led to him visiting her more often, in an effort to discern why she was so captivating.

He vanished suddenly, an instant before she turned, with the strange feeling that someone was watching her. When she saw no one, she continued painting, humming a simple tune that was occasionally broken up by her intermittent coughs.

Pai teleported into the room that held Kisshu and Taruto.

"Ah, it looks like a beautiful day to bother the Mew Mews," Kisshu announced, stretching haphazardly. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone, Taruto."

The younger boy blew a raspberry at him. "Why would I miss you, big head?"

"Stop messing around," Pai said. "If you're going to attack them, then get to it already. Do not forget our true purpose here, either. And if you fail, Taruto and I will have to come as backup."

"Hah! I won't fail. Have I ever?" Kisshu grinned saucily and teleported away, leaving the two brothers by themselves.

* * *

"Oh, no, I'm late again!" Zoey stampeded down the stairs and hurried outside without any breakfast. It was Saturday, and Elliot had called in the girls to work at the café even earlier than usual. Zoey's new shift was supposed to start at 10, and it was already 9:50.

"Whew! I made it," she breathed, collapsing into a chair at the café. The others were already there, decked out in uniform and everything.

"Get off your bum and get ready to work," Elliot told her, sidling into the room. "It's going to be a busy day- the county fair opens this afternoon, and people love to come here for snacks between attractions." He tousled Zoey's pigtail as he passed by. "Honestly… You're so disorganized. You should be more like Bridget, here. She's an excellent example."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Bridget insisted, turning pink and smiling nervously. Elliot moved next to her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Well, I think you are." He gave her a slow kiss, the kind that made her knees go weak.

"Wouldja look at that, ladies and gentlemen!" Kiki cried out, giggling loudly and bouncing around. "Smooches galore- never thought I'd see the day! Call the presses! Call the fire department- things are getting hot in here!"

"Oh, hush," Corina scolded lightly, sipping her second cup of tea. "Bridget's embarrassed enough without you pointing it out."

"I, uh…" Bridget was speechless and dreamy as Elliot pulled away from her. She still wasn't used to being kissed by him, and he had never done so in front of the other Mew Mews before.

"We open in five," he said, walking towards the back room. "If Zoey would hurry up already, I'd like you all to come back here with me. I have something to discuss with you."

Zoey grumbled her way to the dressing room and scurried back out once she was in her café uniform. She followed the other girls to the back, where Wesley was tapping away on one of the computers.

"Take a look at this," he said, waving them over. Renee sat unabashedly on his lap, lacing her fingers with his, and Kiki had to bite her fist to stop from saying something about it. "Our scanners have been picking up a strange signal lately. It keeps cutting in and out, but the signals match you girls' DNA structure."

"What are you saying?" Zoey asked.

"It means that there could be another Mew Mew out there," Elliot interjected, refraining from rolling his eyes at her question. "The computer keeps matching the DNA with various Red Data animal DNA, and then deleting it and making a different match. For whatever reason, the mystery girl's DNA is fluctuating."

"Fluctu… wha?" Kiki scratched her head.

"It means that it keeps changing," Bridget explained. "And that's what's causing the Red Data matches to keep shifting, too. Right?"

"Right." Elliot smiled softly at her before continuing. "Once the system makes a fairly steady match, we have to act fast if we're going to gain another teammate. Otherwise, the data may continue to switch for who knows how long."

"That's why we need you girls to find her as soon as possible," Wesley told them. "I've scheduled your shifts so that half of you can be out searching while the other half is working. It'll be extra work, of course, since today will be particularly busy, but finding the sixth Mew Mew will be worth the trouble. We're counting on you all."

"Now hurry up and go open," Elliot told them. "I'll set up the tables and chairs."

They filed back towards the restaurant area. Corina looked back, noticing that Renee was still sitting with Wesley. "Aren't you coming, Renee?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Renee assured her, glancing at Wesley with a half-smile. Wesley gulped as she reached across him and turned off his computer.

* * *

Rosalyn locked the door to her one-room apartment and headed down the stairs, ignoring the weak feeling in her joints. If she could manage to sell this new painting at the county fair for a decent price, perhaps she would be able to afford the antibiotics she desperately needed, which the doctors only provided for people who had insurance. It was hard enough to scrape together the funds for rent and food, let alone medicine. Rosalyn was behind on rent payments, too.

She grimaced as she stepped outside, head pounding, and made her way towards the fair. This walking pneumonia wouldn't get the best of her.

Kisshu rubbed his hands together as he watched the girl from the shadows, walking a mere few yards away from the bustling county fair. "Here's a suitable one. In fact, she's perfect." He jumped out at Rosalyn, startling her into dropping the rolled-up painting she held.

"Wha- who are you?" she asked, more curious than frightened.

"Mm… Probably the last thing you'll ever see," he said casually. "Now be a good girl and give me your spirit."

Rosalyn's eyes grew wide, and she took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I mean… your spirit." Kisshu darted forwards and raised his hand, levitating Rosalyn into the air.

"This is strange… You're not giving up without a good fight; I'll admit that," Kisshu noted as he dragged the life out of Rosalyn. "Heck, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were just as strong as those Mew girls." Rosalyn just shuddered in the air, letting out small moans of pain as her eyes rolled back. Kisshu found himself sweating with the effort of extracting the spirit. "Oh, come on…" He braced his feet and poured in more of his strength, finally taking it out and combining it with his Predasite creature. "Finally."

Rosalyn collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Unlike all of his previous victims who stopped moving right away, her body continued to jerk violently every few seconds, and she took several shallow, gasping breaths before finally lying still. Kisshu watched her with a disturbed expression until she stopped. "Huh." He flew away to see what havoc his creation could wreak.

* * *

[**A/N:** In case you're confused, I'm writing this closer to the Mew Mew Power plot than Tokyo Mew Mew- but I prefer the Cyniclons' Japanese names. That's why they're Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto, while everyone else is Zoey, Elliot, etc. Rate/review please!]


	2. Two

"Why did I get stuck working first?" Zoey complained, running back and forth to fill orders and clean tables. "Corina never does her fair share, but she's out on the first Mew Mew hunting shift!"

"Kiki and Bridget are with her," Renee reminded her. "They'll all have plenty of work to do once they get back."

Wesley emerged from the kitchens and walked over to them. "Girls, I have some bad news," he said in low tones. "The other Mew Mews ran into a powerful Predasite at the county fair, and they need your help to defeat it. Don't worry; Elliot and I will take care of things here and close up early if we have to."

"We're on it," Zoey said firmly. She and Renee raced to the back rooms to change, and then they sped outside, in the direction of the fair.

* * *

Pai appeared with Taruto and was about to ask Kisshu what was taking him so long when he recognized the prone figure on the ground. "You _baka_… What have you done?!" he shouted, shoving Kisshu out of the way and causing him to tumble to the ground. Pai soared down to Rosalyn, brushing a hand against her cold, pale cheek. "Give it back to her. Now."

Kisshu hesitated, confused and offended. This was pretty much the most emotion Pai had ever shown, and he didn't know what to do about it. "Well, I… I can't retrieve the spirit until the Predasite is defeated."

"_Then defeat it_," Pai growled. Taken aback, Kisshu brushed himself off and stood up.

"What for?"

Pai ignored him and flew towards the nearby battle, where the Mew Mews were having a rough time. Taruto gaped at Pai, and then glanced at Kisshu, shrugging, before following Pai. Kisshu tilted his head, confused, before chasing after them.

* * *

"This is seriously the strongest Predasite we've ever fought!" Zoey grunted, shielding Kiki and herself from a blow with her Strawberry Bell. "How the heck are we supposed to defeat it?"

"We try harder," Renee said firmly, lashing out at the creature with her whip of violet light. The Predasite, a huge female humanoid with insect eyes and feelers, and thick wings like a grasshopper, shrieked and batted its fuzzy legs at her. Corina fired an arrow that the creature's exoskeleton easily deflected, and Bridget sent out a wave of water that only got it a little wet.

"We've got company," Renee shouted, pointing up at the sky. A tall figure sped towards them in the air, followed closely by two smaller ones.

"Aerial Tempest!" Pai yelled, pointing his fan-style weapons. Zoey braced herself for the attack- but the whirlwind of electricity hit the Predasite instead of her.

"Uh, I think you missed!" Kiki taunted, holding up her tambourine to attack him.

Pai ignored her and continued to battle the Predasite. Confused, the girls paused for a moment before assisting him in battle.

"And just what do you two want?" Corina shouted up at Kisshu and Taruto.

"We're just here to watch the fun," Kisshu assured her, smirking. Taruto made a face at Kiki, who turned red and made an even worse face at him.

* * *

Thanks to a combination of the Mew Mews' strength and Pai's assistance, the Predasite was soon defeated. R2000 floated up to the Predasite virus and eliminated it, while Pai seized the spirit and raced back over to where Rosalyn lay nearby.

He knelt down and lifted her limp body in his arm, gently pushing the spirit into her chest. Some color returned to her cheeks, but she still wasn't moving. "What… What's wrong?" Pai whispered, feeling for her pulse. There was no response. "Wake up. Please, wake up…"

The Mew Mews all looked on in sad silence- they didn't know exactly what was going on, but clearly, Pai somehow cared about this girl, for some reason.

"Zoey, teammate alert! Teammate alert!" R2 said quietly to Zoey.

"Are you sure?" Zoey whispered. She stared down at the girl.

A red car came screeching towards them, and Elliot darted out while it was still moving. "I came as fast as I could." He was holding an injection gun.

Wesley got out of the car after parking it. "Our scanners had a fix on your location, and the readings were picking up six Mew Mews. They also fixated on a final Red Data animal match, whose DNA we were able to collect a sample of before coming here."

Elliot started towards Rosalyn, but Pai shielded her from him. "Stay away," he ordered firmly. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Infusing her with this animal's DNA may be the only way to save her," Elliot said in a clipped tone. "Mew Mews' immune systems and physical strength are boosted upon infusion. It may also jumpstart her heart, but we have to act fast…" Pai glared at him before nodding once, while still cradling Rosalyn. Elliot knelt and injected her left forearm, directly in one of the thicker veins. A tense moment followed, while everyone watched with bated breath.

Finally, Rosalyn's chest shivered slightly as she took a small breath, and then began breathing normally. Pai could feel her heart beating again, and he sighed, a single tear splashing onto the ground. He clenched his teeth, silently daring anyone to point it out, but no one was stupid enough to do so.

"You'll have to let us take her back to the lab, if she's to make a full recovery," Elliot said in what was probably the softest tone of voice he had ever used. Pai stood, picking Rosalyn up as if she were the lightest thing in the world. He touched her hand softly before handing her over to Elliot. As he did so, her fingers squeezed his ever so slightly, as if she were comforting him.

Pai stood, motionless, as the Mew Mews and the two guys left. Kisshu and Taruto decided it would be best not to bother him, so they teleported away. After a while, Pai turned to go, noticing a wrinkled, stepped-on paper on the ground. He picked it up and unrolled it.

* * *

Rosalyn stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. She flexed her fingers, reaching for something that seemed to be missing. Then she opened her eyes.

She was in a small room with pink walls, on a simple white bed. The place was furnished cutely, but sparsely; and she figured that it was a spare bedroom of some sort.

"Ah! You're awake," said a gentle male voice. "My name is Wesley J. Coolridge the III." Wesley brought a tray with a cup of tea, a small bowl of soup, and a little puff pastry over to her, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Rosalyn… Rosalyn Spinelli," she replied, remembering her manners. "Where am I?"

"You're at Café Mew Mew," he said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her bed. "Don't worry; you're safe here. Rosalyn, how much do you remember?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "Um…" It all came back to her in a rush. "Oh! Oh…" Rosalyn held her head in her hands. "That boy, with the ears… He…"

"It's all right," Wesley assured her. "He's gone now. Rosalyn, I'm part of a team of individuals involved with the Mew Project. Our goal is to defend the world from dangers like the Cyniclons. They tried to use you as a part of their plan to take over the Earth, but we were able to stop them and save you by infusing the DNA of an endangered Red Data animal with yours. So far, there are five other girls like you, who are able to transform into superheroes called Mew Mews."

"Wait… So you're saying I'm part animal now?" Rosalyn asked, confused.

"Kind of. Here, this will explain it better. Are you feeling well enough to stand?"

"I think so." Rosalyn got out of the bed, relieved to discover that she was dressed in a modest pair of pajamas that probably belonged to one of the girls Wesley had mentioned. She accepted the pretty golden pendant he handed her, and she instantly began to transform.

In a whirl of colors and light, her clothes switched to a black mini dress with detached puffy black sleeves and a flared skirt. Black gloves appeared on her hands. Her hair became a bright copper instead of its usual light brown, and little black antennae sprouted from the top of her head. Black butterfly wings with rainbow patterns upon them unfolded from her back, and a black garter encircled her left thigh. Her eyes, normally grey, turned a bright silvery color.

"This is unreal," Rosalyn breathed, looking down at her gloves. "I have… wings." She flexed the new muscles in her back, and the butterfly wings fluttered lightly.

"You look simply marvelous," Wesley praised her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Rosalyn realized the constant pounding in her head was gone. The aching in her joints was gone, too, and she hadn't coughed even once since waking up. "I feel better than ever. How is that possible?"

"The infusion of the Luzon Peacock Butterfly genes improved your strength, speed, immune system, and overall health," Wesley explained. "In a way, becoming a Mew Mew saved your life."

"Huh…" Rosalyn sat down on the bed, trying to process all of the new information that had been thrown at her. "Um, how do I… de-transform?"

* * *

"I wanna see her already," Kiki complained as the Mew Mews waited for Wesley and Rosalyn to emerge from the spare bedroom. "What are they even doing in there?"

"Wesley's explaining the Mew project to Rosalyn," Bridget told her. "I'm sure we'll get to see her soon enough."

"Yes; and while we wait, someone should sweep up the floors in the café area. They're a complete mess," Corina said from where she sat, sipping a cup of tea.

"Grr… Why don't you do it yourself?" Zoey began. Just then, Wesley walked out, followed by Rosalyn. She was wearing her regular clothes, and looked much healthier than she had before. In fact, she looked pretty- her hair was shiny and curly in its auburn ponytail, and her skin was glowing with health. Rosalyn's grey eyes seemed a little shy, but they were bright, and her cheeks were rosy.

"Wowee!" Kiki exclaimed, bounding over to her. "Hiya, newest teammate!"

"Hello," Rosalyn replied, smiling. "Um, thanks for saving me, everyone."

"It was our pleasure!" Zoey insisted. Elliot entered the room, carrying a garment box. "Here's your uniform," he said, handing it to Rosalyn. "I know it may seem a little early to ask you to start working; but if you feel up to it, we could use your help. The line outside the café is half a mile long."

"Oh- all right. I don't mind." Rosalyn went to change in the restroom, and came out quickly, wearing her new yellow café uniform.

"She looks great!" Kiki shouted. "Ooh, you're even skinnier and prettier than Corina. You're like a shorter version of Renee, but with brown hair and tanner skin."

Corina's neck flushed, but she took another calm sip of tea.

"We'd better go open up," Renee said, leading the Mew Mews to the other room. Elliot tapped Zoey's arm before she left.

"I want you to keep an eye on Rosalyn," he told her quietly. "If she starts working too hard, make sure she takes a break. She seems to be fully recovered, but we can't be too careful."

"Right. You can count on me!"

"Oh, and Zoey…"

"Yes?"

"Get to work already."

* * *

At the end of the day, the girls started cleaning up. Renee, Corina, Bridget, and Kiki all left as soon as they were finished, but Rosalyn and Zoey lingered for a little while.

"How did you like your first day, Rosalyn?" Zoey asked cheerfully as she put her uniform away in her locker.

"Oh, it was really nice," Rosalyn said, a little distantly. "I'm glad I finally have a job that pays well enough. And everyone seems pretty cool."

"Good! I'm glad," Zoey said, smiling. "Will you get home all right, or do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I don't live far, and it's still pretty early." Rosalyn waved goodbye and left, walking with a spring in her step. Her light smile faded when she got to the front door of her apartment. There was a sign on it that read:

_This is your three-day eviction notice._

* * *

[**A/N:** What do you think so far? Let me know in a review :)]


	3. Three

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Kiki exclaimed as the day's first customers started to file in. "The sun is shining, the pastries are baking, and we have a brand-new teammate. Things couldn't get any better than this!"

The corner of Rosalyn's mouth lifted, but she couldn't smile all the way. She glanced at the floor and passed Kiki, heading over to take orders from the tables.

"Is she all right?" Bridget asked Zoey quietly, balancing two plates of scones and a tart.

"She probably just has a lot on her mind," Zoey reasoned. "I know I definitely had my head in the clouds during my first few days on the job." She rested her chin on the broom she was holding.

"Zoey, you _always_ have your head in the clouds," Corina said from behind her second cup of tea.

"And _you _always have your big butt on a chair, instead of actually working, like the rest of us!" Zoey growled.

"Big butt? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who had to go up a bikini size last week," Corina said coolly.

"Why, you-!"

"Hey. Quit gossiping and get back to work," Elliot said from the doorway. He knocked Zoey's broom out from under her chin, which almost knocked her over, and he gave Bridget a kiss before going upstairs.

"We-ell, ah, I guess he's right," Bridget said bashfully. Her cheeks were pink. She scurried out into the café, and Zoey followed her, grumbling to herself about abusive bosses. Kiki bounded over to the register, and Corina stayed where she was, with her tea.

A few minutes later, Renee emerged from the kitchen, straightening out her uniform before heading to a table full of waiting customers. Rosalyn walked past her to bring some of the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and piled them carefully in the sink.

"Are you doing all right, Rosalyn?" Wesley asked from behind the cheesecake he was frosting. His cheeks were a little red, and it looked like he had been recently breathing heavily, for some strange reason. "You look a little peaked. We're not working you too hard, are we?"

"No, not at all." Rosalyn shrugged. "It's just that I…" she trailed off, embarrassed. "It's nothing."

"Okay… Well, be sure to let us know if you need anything. We're here to help."

"Thanks, Wesley." Rosalyn left the kitchen with a tray full of orders.

* * *

At the end of the day, Zoey noticed when Rosalyn left. Curious, she followed her- all the while reassuring herself that she was just trying to get to know her better, and she wasn't being creepy or nosy at all.

Rosalyn walked for a few short blocks and made one or two turns before finally arriving at a rather dingy apartment complex. Zoey watched her trudge up two flights of stairs and go inside number 4, which had a pink sign nailed to the front. Zoey tiptoed up the stairs and peered at the sign.

"Eviction notice… Wha?" Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Rosalyn, standing there with her eyebrows raised. Zoey was almost startled into falling down the stairs. "Oh! Uh, hiya, Rosalyn! Fancy meeting you here! I was just, you know, in the neighborhood, and…"

"You were following me," Rosalyn stated calmly. Zoey stuttered and scratched her head awkwardly.

"Uh… yeah, I guess I was. I'm sorry- I wanted to say something nice and get to know you more, but by the time I thought of something to say, I was already following you."

"It's okay. Would you like to come in?"

"…Sure." Zoey followed Rosalyn into a rather cramped, single room that held a tiny oven and fridge, two cabinets, a curtained-off bathroom, a mat with blankets in the corner, and a shabby easel. It was really clean and nicely taken care of, but it was just so… small.

"I'm sorry there isn't much room," Rosalyn apologized as she got out two glasses and a pitcher of milk.

"No, don't worry about it." Zoey stood still, tilting her head to look at a few paintings that were resting against one wall. "Wow, you're a really good artist."

"Thanks…" Rosalyn poured the milk and plated a few simple sugar cookies. "It's pretty much how I make a living. Well, now my job at the café will help, so maybe I can start painting for fun." She set down the milk and cookies and leaned against the fridge.

"Yummy!" Zoey dug into the snack with gusto, and it took her a few minutes to realize Rosalyn wasn't eating. "Um, Roz? You okay? Is it okay if I call you Roz?"

"Yes, and yes," Rosalyn sighed with a soft smile. "I just have a lot to deal with right now. I mean, becoming a Mew Mew is amazing, and it literally saved my life. And the job is a lifesaver too, and I really like everyone. But I'm…"

"About to be evicted?" Zoey asked kindly. "I read the sign on your door."

Rosalyn nodded. "I just don't know what I'm going to do… This is the cheapest place in the city. I might be able to save up enough to move within a month or two, but I have to be out of here in two days. Please don't tell anyone," she added suddenly. "I don't like making people worry about me."

"What about your mom and dad? Couldn't they help?"

"My parents died two years ago… They were both the only kids in their families, like me, and my grandparents passed away a long time ago. It's just me."

Zoey felt a sad pang in her heart. "Wait, how old are you?"

"18. I know, I look much younger," she said, grinning. "But, anyway… I've been on my own for a while now. I know how to handle myself. Thanks for listening, by the way- even though it's kind of weird that you followed me here."

"Oh- no problem!" Zoey exclaimed, giggling nervously. "Guess I'd better get out of your hair." She stood up to leave, and then hesitated. "Rosalyn?"

"Yes?"

"Everything's going to work out all right. Don't worry." She smiled sweetly and then skipped down the stairs.

Rosalyn closed the door with a sigh. "Is it?"

* * *

The next day, Elliot watched, concerned, as Rosalyn tapped away on the register. "She still doesn't look too good," he mused, more to himself than to Zoey and Bridget, who were standing near him. "Maybe we should run some more tests and make sure she's not still sick."

"Oh, don't worry- she's not sick!" Zoey assured him as she dried several clean plates. "She's just down in the dumps because she's getting kicked out of her dinky little apartment tomorrow and she has no family that she can stay with or get help from and nowhere to go!" She froze as Bridget and Elliot stared at her. "Oh… I wasn't supposed to say that."

"She's getting evicted? How terrible," Bridget said sadly. "Whatever for?"

"Um, I guess she couldn't keep up with the rent. Don't tell her I told you guys," Zoey said, wincing.

"We won't. But now I also know if I ever have a secret I need kept secret, I won't come to you, Zoey," Elliot deadpanned. Zoey stuck out her tongue at him as he continued. "Anyway, I have an idea. I need you, Bridget, and Kiki to run some errands for me."

* * *

Rosalyn looked up when Zoey, Bridget, and Kiki returned from their errands just as the café closed up.

"And just where have you three been?" Corina asked, sniffing. "You left Rosalyn and Renee practically helpless. It's a good thing there weren't too many customers while you were gone."

"We were kind of busy," Bridget said nervously.

Renee tilted her head. "Busy with what?"

Kiki jumped up and down. "Oh, wait 'till you see it!"

"Rosalyn?" Zoey extended a hand, smiling. "We have something to show you. But you have to keep your eyes closed until we get there, okay?"

"Uh…" Rosalyn glanced around. "Okay." She let Zoey lead her with her eyes closed up a flight of stairs and through some hallways.

"You can open your eyes!" Kiki squealed.

Rosalyn did… and she gasped.

Before her was the room above the café that she had woken up in when the Mew Mews saved her, but it was newly refurbished with all of her belongings. Her finished paintings hung on the wall in frames, and a brand-new easel stood beside her old one. There was a big, comfy bed, an armchair, a dressing-table with a mirror, a wardrobe, and a desk.

She sank to her knees, fighting back tears. "What…"

"I'm sorry we did it without asking you, but we wanted it to be a surprise," Zoey explained. "And I'm also sorry I accidentally told everyone about your dilemma. But it worked out for the best, because Elliot's a spoiled rich guy and he bought this stuff for you. We all agreed that you should be able to stay here; either until you're able to get your own place, or as long as you like!"

"Are you okay?" Kiki asked, kneeling beside her.

"I hope you like it," Bridget said. "We did our best to decorate it, but you can change it up if you want."

"No... It's perfect," Rosalyn said, lips trembling. "I… I can't believe you would do such a kind thing for me. We barely even know each other."

"You're our teammate now, and our friend, too! We love you," Kiki exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

"And if you ever need anything else, just let us know," Zoey told her. "And, I promise I'll get better at keeping secrets," she giggled.

* * *

Kisshu knelt before the blue orb that relayed instructions from their boss.

_"I still haven't seen any results."_

"Yes, well, the Mew Mews have found a new teammate. With her, I think they've become stronger than ever before. We're working on a new strategy to crush them, once and for all."

_"It had better work."_

"Oh, it will."

* * *

[**A/N:** I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but the next one will make up for that :P]


	4. Four

"Zoey, Predasite alert, Predasite alert!" Mini-Mew flitted excitedly around Zoey's head as she grumbled in annoyance, slurping down the rest of her strawberry milkshake. Elliot had given the girls a Saturday afternoon off, to enjoy the fair while it was still in town; and they were having fun so far- but it looked like that wouldn't last very long.

"We'd better take care of it," Renee said coolly, initiating their transformation. When they were ready, the six Mew Mews ran towards where it sounded like the trouble was starting. In the middle of the fair, screaming people ran from a giant, pink, fluffy monster, which was stomping on booths and tearing down rides.

"Holy Toledo!" Kiki shouted. "Is that thing made of cotton candy?"

"I'd rather not find out!" Corina pushed Kiki out of the way as the Predasite raged past. "Heart Arrow!" she cried, firing her weapon at it. The arrow lodged in its fluff, but didn't seem to have any effect. Renee slashed at it with her dagger whip and sliced off part of its arm… but it grew back almost immediately.

"I thought they were only able to merge their creatures with living organisms, like plants and people," Bridget wondered, dodging a pink wad the Predasite tossed in her direction.

Kiki picked it up and took a bite. "Hey, it _is_ cotton candy!"

"Hey, puny Mew Mews!" Taruto yelled from where he was suspended in the air, up high in the sky. "Ya like my newest creation? Kisshu and I have been experimenting!"

"You'd better watch out, pretty kitty," Kisshu warned, popping up next to Zoey out of nowhere. "My Predasite's coming for you next!" A giant soft pretzel stormed into view, shooting rock-hard pellets of salt at everyone. Rosalyn shot at it with a beam of light from her javelin, and Zoey joined her with an attack from her Strawberry Bell.

The other girls had their hands full with the cotton candy creature. Kiki's Tambourine Trench only slowed it down, and Renee and Corina's blasts didn't have much of an effect. Bridget noticed that part of it melted when it crashed against a lemonade stand.

"Deep Sea Surge attack!" she yelled, directing all of her power at it. A wave of water enveloped the cotton candy and disintegrated it completely. Kiki cheered right as Taruto yelled unhappily.

"Aw, man! That one took forever to make!" He pouted sulkily while Mini Mew gulped down the used-up Predasite. "Rats… I guess it's up to you, Kisshu!"

"Isn't it always?" Kisshu sighed, grinning saucily at Zoey. "Having trouble, are you? I'm not surprised- I know my work is top dollar!"

"When I'm finished with this, you are sooo gonna get it!" Zoey growled at him, dodging a spray of boiling hot mustard.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Kisshu crowed. He laughed when the pretzel Predasite knocked Rosalyn into the air, and she landed, rolling, a few hundred yards away.

Bridget gasped. "Oh, no! Rosalyn, are you all right?"

"You'll pay for that!" Kiki shouted, smacking her tambourine against her hands.

Rosalyn groaned and got to her feet, brushing herself off. As her vision adjusted, she got a clear view of the Predasite and held up her javelin, ready to fire a long-distance shot. Then she realized another Cyniclon was floating a few feet away from her.

"You look… familiar…" Rosalyn paused mid-attack and stared at the tall Cyniclon, who had muscly arms, a lean build, purple-grey hair, and a solemn expression.

Pai hesitated, and backed away, even though Rosalyn was an easy target at the moment. Full of wonder, and a strange tugging at her heart, Rosalyn was about to say something when she got distracted by the Predasite. She flew off to help Corina, and Pai stared after Rosalyn with longing.

Meanwhile, four of the other girls were holed up beneath the Ferris wheel, fending off showers of salt pellets and sprays of mustard. Corina was shielding herself beneath an overturned lemonade stand, but she was getting pounded on pretty badly.

"Tweet, tweet, little birdy," Kisshu sang. "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!"

"You're not even using that saying correctly," Renee growled, darting out from under the Ferris wheel. She slashed at the Predasite's leg and sliced it off, which put the pretzel off-balance.

"Yeah! Maybe it's time to try some healthy food for a change!" Kiki exclaimed, using her Tambourine Trench to fling a tray full of vegetable kebabs at the Predasite.

Rosalyn flew back into the fray and pulled Corina out from under the lemonade stand seconds before it was crushed by the pretzel.

"Oh, look- our little butterfly has joined us again," Kisshu simpered. "What are you going to do? Pollinate me?"

"Pollinate? Try pulverize," Rosalyn quipped, launching herself straight at him. Her wings actually worked like wings, which meant she could fly almost as well as him. Kisshu grunted in surprise as she tackled him in the air.

"Hand-to-hand combat, eh? It's too bad kitty girl isn't into this kind of thing- we could have lots of fun!"

"Oh, shut it." Rosalyn punched and kicked and dodged, landing several blows and taking some hits.

"Ugh… You're stronger than you look," Kisshu growled, breathing heavily. "Maybe it's time to kick it up a notch!"

"We have to help Rosalyn!" Bridget cried, pointing up at the sky.

"We've kind of got our hands full," Corina exclaimed, firing arrow after arrow at the pretzel. Renee sliced off its remaining limbs, but it still fired salt from its mouth.

"Zoey, try it now!" Renee yelled.

"Rose Bell- full power!" Zoey shouted, aiming her bell at the Predasite. It exploded in a flash of pink light- but it turned into twenty mini-pretzels.

"Oh, great!" Kiki exclaimed.

Rosalyn kicked Kisshu in the face.

"That does it," he growled. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" He lunged at Rosalyn and crashed against the top of the Ferris wheel with her.

"Agh!" Rosalyn cried out in pain. She struggled against his grip and kneed him in the stomach. Kisshu grunted and punched her right in the face, then shoved her off of the edge of the wheel. Rosalyn started losing consciousness as she fell. She heard the distant cries of her teammates, but she couldn't force her wings to flutter. A familiar face appeared before her, and she relaxed into his arms.

"Oh no! Rosalyn!" Zoey screamed. Rosalyn hurtled through the air- but Pai appeared suddenly in the middle of the sky and snatched her, then teleported away. With new energy, the Mew Mews finished off the pretzel Predasites just in time to see Kisshu and Taruto disappear as well.

* * *

Rosalyn awoke to see a dim light shining above her. "I have got to stop getting knocked out," she muttered. She realized she wasn't sore or in pain at all from her battle with Kisshu, though. Rosalyn sat up and glanced around, then stood. There was a yellow-orange cone of light around her. She put up a hand to test it- of course it was solid. Then she saw that tall Cyniclon- Pai, was it? He was standing a few feet away from the light cage, tapping away on some kind of alien computer.

Rosalyn folded her arms. A few days ago, Wesley had given her the lowdown on the aliens and their plans, but she wanted to hear their side of the story. Maybe since she was their prisoner, they'd be thoughtful enough to at least answer her questions. "So… Why are you Cyniclons so intent on taking over our planet, anyway? Do you have some kind of world domination complex?"

Pai glanced over at her before going back to his computer. "It's not quite that simple."

Rosalyn waited for an explanation, not sure if she was going to get one. Finally, he started talking again.

"Our planet became uninhabitable. We searched for one that would be able to support our civilization, and we discovered Earth. You humans have taken poor care of it, and it could wind up like our planet unless it is taken into our hands."

"What are you planning to do with all the humans?"

"…Deep Blue intends for us to either destroy or enslave all of you." Pai paused with a faraway expression on his face. "He is our leader, and it is my duty to do as he orders."

"Well… I understand that you have to do as you're told," Rosalyn said quietly. "I think it's admirable that you're so loyal to your cause. And, I know it must make you so angry to see the condition Earth is in."

Pai's fingers froze over what he was typing. He looked over at Rosalyn, whose gaze was on the floor.

"You have to know, though, that there are many humans in the world who really do care about our planet. And maybe, just maybe, if you tried a different approach, you could be able to work together with us to help your people. You must know, somewhere in your heart, that humans are special, and worth saving." Rosalyn's eyes darted up to meet Pai's. "You did save me, after all," she whispered.

Pai's mouth opened and closed briefly as he struggled to answer. "I… You are not like the other humans. And you were in danger because of Kisshu's idiocy, instead of due to a planned-out strategy that we devised. That is why I spared your life."

"If you say so…" Rosalyn shivered, glancing up at the spooky alternate dimension's sky, which was green and black. "Will you let me go?"

Deep Blue's most recent orders resonated in Pai's memory.

_You must take one of these… Mew Mews… captive. Experiment as you will. Find their weaknesses and destroy them, once and for all. They have thwarted us once too often. Kisshu and Taruto are weak- they enjoy taunting these humans as if it were a game. Only you are logical enough to do as I ask._

"…I see no reason to keep you here any longer," Pai said haltingly. "I wanted to make sure you were not mortally injured." He pressed the release button on her prison cell, and the wall of light evaporated. "I will return you somewhere close to the café, but not close enough that I will be in danger of being attacked."

He floated over to Rosalyn and took her wrist, a little more gently than she expected him to. They teleported back to Earth's dimension, and found themselves in an empty section of trees in the park that was beside the café.

Pai released Rosalyn's arm and floated up into the air.

"Your name is… Pai, right?" Rosalyn asked. He nodded once as she continued. "Thank you, Pai… Thank you for saving my life- and for letting me go."

Pai's gaze softened slightly before he turned and disappeared into thin air.


	5. Five

"I don't care how hard it is to track her… We need to go save Rosalyn, now!" Zoey was in a heated argument with Elliot, who was standing beside Wesley. Wesley was tapping madly away at the computer.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. It's quite difficult to get a fix on her location- but rest assured, we are doing everything that we can," Wesley interjected. "As soon as we have a lead, we can work on getting you girls to wherever she is."

"What if she's hurt?" Bridget asked worriedly. "Kisshu beat her up pretty badly."

"And she beat him up worse," Renee pointed out. "I bet Rosalyn can take care of herself better than we give her credit for."

"Yeah… so quit getting in my face, Zoey," Elliot said drolly. Zoey was about to take a swing at him when the door creaked open.

"Um… I'm back."

Everyone turned in shock to see Rosalyn standing there, alive and well. She wasn't in Mew form, but she looked perfectly fine.

"Rozzy!" Kiki scampered over to her and wrapped her in a hug- she only came up to Rosalyn's waist, so Kiki buried her face in her tummy.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you all right? How did you get here?" Bridget wanted to know. Everyone crowded around her.

"Well, he… they let me go." Rosalyn shrugged awkwardly. "Pai wanted to make sure I was all right."

"Are you trying to tell us that they took care of your injuries and let you go?" Corina asked, voice full of disbelief. "Did they serve you tea and biscuits, as well?"

"The important thing is that she's back, safe and sound," Wesley said warmly.

"They just let you go, huh?" Elliot studied her for a second. "Is it ok if we run a few scans?"

"Sure, I guess." Rosalyn followed Elliot and Wesley to another lab.

"Oh, and Zoey…" Elliot turned before he left the room. "Get back to work."

Zoey fumed silently and stomped back to the café, along with all of the other Mew Mews. Her expression changed very much when she saw one of the customers.

"Zoey! Hi," Mark said, waving. The girls giggled and separated, leaving Zoey alone with her almost-boyfriend.

"Hey, Mark! How's it going?"

"Oh, pretty good. I just wanted to visit you here at the café- it feels like it's been forever since we've hung out."

"I know what you mean… I'm sorry," Zoey giggled nervously. "I've just been so busy with work. I wish I could get more time off."

"Me, too… I miss you, Zo." Mark smiled. "I have to get to kendo practice. Can I call you tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds good," Zoey said as Rosalyn emerged from the back room. Rosalyn smiled when Mark gave Zoey a little wave before leaving the café, but then her expression became pensive.

"Everything okay?" Bridget asked from the table she was clearing.

"Yes." Rosalyn moved closer to help Bridget carry the plates. "Honestly, I… I don't think Elliot believed me when I said they just let me go without a fight. I know they're the enemy, but is it that hard to believe they might have a little good in them?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that they have some good in them… They're trying to save their civilization, after all. Although I don't agree with their methods, I'm not surprised that they let you go." Bridget wiped some crumbs off of the tablecloth with a far-off look on her face. "I think… well, I_ know_ that Elliot is the kind of guy who doesn't just accept things as they are right away- he needs some kind of proof. You know? So it's not that he didn't accept your explanation or anything…"

"Thanks. I mean, I'm not really worried about whether he believed me or not," Rosalyn admitted. "But that helps. I just hope that I'm not the only one who sees something more in those Cyniclons." _Especially Pai,_ she added silently.

* * *

"_Kisshu… this has gone on for far too long. Find a body for me to use, and then I will get rid of these Mew Mews myself."_

"But, Master… You are not strong enough!" Kisshu exclaimed. He didn't add that, deep down, he didn't want Zoey and the other girls to actually get hurt.

_ "I have strength enough… for this."_

Kisshu bowed stiffly and teleported away. A plan was forming in his mind… If he could find and use _that boy's _body, and convince Zoey that _he _was really a badguy, then maybe she would finally give in and join the Cyniclons. Then he wouldn't have to see her get hurt- or worse.

* * *

Rosalyn took a deep breath of the afternoon air. It was a cooler summer day, so the sun's rays felt inviting, instead of harsh. It was her day off- some of the other girls had invited her to go to the beach, but she had declined. As much as she loved the other Mew Mews, she really needed to just have a relaxing day by herself.

She made her way to the park and was just deciding which path she wanted to walk along when she bumped into someone. Rosalyn looked up to see pointed ears and a solemn expression.

"Oh! It's you…" Rosalyn took a step back. "Um… Are you going to attack me now?"

"What? Oh…" Pai glanced at the ground. "No. I am, er, off-duty, at the moment."

"Oh…" Rosalyn smiled softly, but made her mouth straighten out when he looked at her. "Good. I'm, uh, off-duty too. So I guess we don't have to, y'know, fight or anything. Right?"

"…Right."

They studied each other silently for a moment. "Hey, do you like ice cream?" Rosalyn asked suddenly.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream. Come on; you're very smart, and you probably know all about Earth culture."

Pai blinked. Had that been a compliment? Was it normal to compliment your enemies? "Yes, I… suppose there are several flavors I find particularly appetizing."

"Then… let's go get some. My treat," Rosalyn said. She took Pai by the hand, much to his surprise, and led him to an ice cream stand in the middle of the park.

While they ordered, the vendor stared inquisitively at Pai's ears.

"We're on our way to an anime convention," Rosalyn explained cheerily. The ice cream guy nodded and handed them their cones. They went over to a bench beneath a tree, and Rosalyn looked around. Since no one was watching, she hopped onto the bench and jumped easily up to one of the flatter limbs of the tree. Immensely confused, but curious, Pai floated up and sat beside her.

"I love vanilla chocolate chip," Rosalyn mused, licking her ice cream. Pai watched her for a moment, and then began eating his own.

They finished their cones in silence, and stayed seated up in the tree. After a few minutes, Pai cleared his throat.

"Ah… Why are we sitting together like this? We cannot even begin to pretend that our goals are the same. I wish to overtake Earth, and you wish to protect it. We both serve different causes and are on opposing sides."

Rosalyn tilted her head, watching as the clouds passed by. "I know that this might be weird for you to hear… I mean, I never thought I'd meet an alien, or be a part of a human/animal hybrid crime-fighting team of teenage girls." She sighed lightly. "But I need to say this. I think you're amazing."

Pai's eyebrows drew together. "You… do?"

"Yes." Rosalyn glanced shyly over at him, unconsciously biting her lip for a second. "I think you're amazing, and I figured since we're both… off-duty… it's a good opportunity for us to just talk. You know, get to know each other." She frowned. "Sorry, that sounded really cliché."

Pai was silent for a moment. "I see…"

"I just… I think it's so wonderful that I've met actual beings from other planets. Not many people can say that! Okay, so the circumstances aren't that great- you guys want to get rid of us and take our home. But what's amazing is the fact that you are so dedicated to your people, Pai. That means that you care about their well-being, and you care about the condition of the planet you want to give to them. That's what is so amazing about you. It shows me that compassion is universal."

Rosalyn paused to take a breath. "Sometimes, it's hard for me to believe that there are still good-hearted people in this world. But if you, someone from another planet, if you are able to have that innate sense of kindness within you; if such feelings can exist in other places in the universe… Well, it gives me hope that compassion can still be found here on Earth. It gives me hope that there is still hope, too."

She extended a hand to Pai, who looked at it quizzically. "You give me hope, Pai."

Pai looked down at his own hands. "I… I do not understand how you can say that."

"Huh?"

"You say that it is difficult to find humans with good hearts. But here you are, sharing ice cream with a hostile alien life-form who could easily injure you, or worse. I think you are the kind of person who cares about the feelings and well-being of those you love, and even of complete strangers, and would do all that is in your power to help those who need it… If anyone could inspire hope, it is you, not me." Pai cleared his throat again. "You are different, unique…"

Rosalyn's cheeks flushed slightly. "Before, when you had me in that light cell… You said I was different back then, too. What do you mean by that?"

"I… do not know, myself," Pai said hesitantly. "I cannot explain it. I do not fully understand what draws me to you. My intention was to keep you there and perform tests, scans, and an observational study, but…"

"…But you let me go, instead," Rosalyn finished for him. Pai nodded slowly. "Tell me, Pai- when you look at me, and you see something different that you can't explain… Does it make you feel different as well? Do you feel something… unexplainable?"

Pai looked at her quizzically. "I…"

"Um, I… Well, when I look at you, I see something different, and I don't mean just the ears," Rosalyn said, chuckling softly. "I see something different, and I feel something I can't explain. My palms get sweaty, and my cheeks get hot, and my stomach rises, and my heart… Well. I just have to know…" she gulped, and scooted a little bit closer. Pai didn't move away. "When you look at me…" Rosalyn took his hand and gently placed it over her heart. "Does it feel like this?"

They were quiet for a moment while Pai felt the steady, speedily increased rhythm of Rosalyn's heart fluttering against his hand. Wordlessly, he took her other hand with his free one and placed it on his chest. Their rapid heartbeats were thumping at almost the same quick, fluttering speed. Pai's gaze slowly traveled from her hand until his eyes met hers. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion tore through the air, followed by screams and the sound of running. Rosalyn jumped out of the tree and transformed. "I… have to go," she apologized quickly, running towards where the sounds were coming from. Pai floated up out of the tree and sadly watched her go. He put a hand against his heart- it was still beating like mad.

* * *

[**A/N:** Anyone catch the Harry Potter reference I stuck in there? ;) Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up asap. Rate/Review!]


	6. Six

"Guys, I need you here ASAP," Rosalyn spoke into her Mew pendant. "We've got trouble. BIG trouble."

"We're on our way!"

"I really hope you get here soon," Rosalyn muttered to herself. The enemy before her was unlike anything she'd ever seen- and she had no idea how she was supposed to fight it.

"Your Mew friends have abandoned you," Zoey's boyfriend Mark said in a voice that was not his own. "And you cannot risk harming this body, can you? That is too bad… Because I can hurt you as much as I wish to." He extended a hand towards Rosalyn and blasted out a wave of blue energy at her. She darted into the sky and was able to block most of the attack, but it still sent her tumbling through the air.

"Your name's Mark, right?" Rosalyn asked shakily as she took out her javelin. "This isn't you! When I met you, you seemed like a pretty nice guy, with a good heart. You can fight it!"

"I'm afraid he can't," Not-Mark said ominously. He chuckled in a deep tone. "Your friend's consciousness is completely locked away. He can't hear you." He raised both hands and directed a crackling stream of blue energy right at her. Rosalyn used her javelin to fend off the attack, but the effort was so intense that she had to land, brace her feet on the ground, and grit her teeth.

"Ungh! Who are you?" Rosalyn exclaimed, grunting in pain. "Are you a Cyniclon?"

"I am the greatest one who ever lived," he said darkly, before increasing his power and sent her flying backwards. "I am Deep Blue." Rosalyn crashed unceremoniously into a bunch of trees and a park bench. Groaning, she sat up and looked around. At least most of the civilians were out of danger- they had all taken off running.

"You won't win," Rosalyn shouted defiantly. "Not when there is hope and love in the world. We could work together to save your people!"

"Your mere existence is pathetic," Deep Blue snarled at her. He formed several balls of blue energy in his hands and tossed them at Rosalyn, one after the other. "Humans are pathetic. You don't deserve this planet." Rosalyn held her javelin up and batted away most of the energy balls, but her strength was starting to fade, and she still couldn't risk attacking him, for fear of hurting Mark.

"Do you really think anyone is going to save you now?" Deep Blue asked haughtily. "You should just give in."

"Never," Rosalyn growled, sweating from the concentration it took to parry the blasts of energy. She wondered how long she could hold on before the other Mew Mews arrived.

* * *

Pai teleported into the alternate dimension, head swimming with thoughts of Rosalyn. He almost didn't notice that Kisshu and Taruto were deep in a heated argument, but at last, he blinked, stalking over to them. "Just what is going on here?"

"Stupid-Face got us trapped in this dimension!" Taruto yelled.

"No I did not! The only thing I did was give us an advantage in battle," Kisshu shouted in his face.

"You put Deep Blue in danger!"

"Don't call me Stupid-Face, Dumb-Butt!"

"_Enough_," Pai said coldly. "Tell me what has happened or I will _make _you tell me."

"Deep Blue gave me orders to help him inhabit a human's body, so I did," Kisshu muttered.

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy; but then he decided he didn't want us to interfere," Taruto pointed out, "because apparently we've all 'gone soft'. So he locked us into this dimension. We can't teleport outta here!"

"That's not my fault!" Kisshu whined. "Besides, Deep Blue knows what's best for us!"

"Where is he now?" Pai asked urgently.

"How are we supposed to know?" Taruto said nasally. "Last I checked, he said he was gonna take out the Mew Mews one by one."

"_I _told him we could convince them to join us, but he didn't believe me," Kisshu said sulkily. "He's going to kill them."

Pai's face turned pale, and he darted over to his computer, tracking the most recent energy signals that had left the alternate dimension. The screen flipped on and showed where the energy had gone. "No…" Pai slammed his fist down in frustration at the sight of Deep Blue in a human's body, pounding incessantly on Rosalyn, who was fighting by herself.

* * *

"Aaagh!" Rosalyn shouted as she got knocked over once again. She struggled to her feet, holding up her javelin defensively.

"Still, you resist my power?" Deep Blue jeered. "It matters not. Soon enough, you, your annoying friends, and all of humanity will no longer be a nuisance. I will destroy you." He put his palms together and began summoning up a huge ball of energy.

"Destroy _this!_" Zoey cried, hitting him with a beam from her Strawberry Bell. Deep Blue got blasted backwards, and he stood up, growling. When he looked up at Zoey and the other Mew Mews, who had just arrived at the scene, they gasped. "Mark!" Zoey screamed.

"Not anymore… I am Deep Blue," he cackled evilly.

"So this is what you meant by 'big trouble'," Renee said coolly, holding up her whip.

"You all right?" Kiki shouted over to Rosalyn, who was quite battered.

"I'll live." Rosalyn steeled herself and stood over with the Mew Mews. "But what are we supposed to do about him?"

"I have an idea," Bridget announced, just as they were hit by a ball of energy. She darted behind a tree and tapped the communicator in her pendant. "Elliot!"

"I'm here, Bridget," Elliot's voice came through. "What's the situation? We've picked up massive energy signals emanating from the city park."

"It's Mark," Bridget exclaimed, peering her head around the tree to see how her teammates were doing. "Something the Cyniclons have done took over his body, and now he's attacking us! If Zoey's Rose Bell doesn't work, I thought maybe some Mew Aqua might have an effect."

"Good thinking," Elliot praised her. "Wesley and I will try to formulate a concentrated compound and get it to you girls ASAP."

"Hurry," Bridget pressed. "We can't hold him off for long without hurting Mark's body. He's insanely strong."

"We're on it," Elliot assured her. The line went dead, and Bridget darted back into the fray with her fellow Mew Mews.

* * *

"There has got to be a way," Pai growled to himself. Kisshu and Taruto watched him uneasily- he was doing that _emotional _thing again. Pai didn't do 'emotional'.

The eldest Cyniclon started tapping away at the buttons on the holographic computers. "Perhaps if I can trace the energy signals left behind by his departure, and latch onto them with the manual transporter… Come on, there's got to be a faint signal…"

"What are you doing?" Taruto asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Getting us out of here," Pai announced. "Do not interrupt my efforts."

"Humph." Taruto backed away.

"I, for one, appreciate the fact that you're trying to find a way back to Earth's dimension," Kisshu simpered. "Not only do I not want to spend the rest of my existence in here; but I'd also like to give that Deep Blue a piece of my mind! After all I did for him, he double-crossed me, and now Zoey might be in danger."

"You put her in danger every other day!" Taruto exclaimed. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"Because Deep Blue doesn't know when to stop," Kisshu mumbled, a concerned expression spreading over his face.


	7. Seven

[**A/N:** Hey, sorry it's been a while! I'm out of town, staying on a college campus and participating in a four-week dance camp. I have almost no time to write or be online... and until today, FanFiction was blocked on the campus's wifi! :OOOO I have no idea why it's not blocked anymore, but I'm going to take advantage of it and give you a chapter. Here you go.]

* * *

"Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey yelled, directing the bell at Mark/Deep Blue. He was bathed in its pink light for one short moment, and then he shrugged it off, pelting her with a shower of blue energy.

It seemed like the fight was hopeless- there was no way they could beat him without hurting Mark's body, and they were getting seriously injured by Deep Blue's energy blasts.

Suddenly, the three Cyniclons appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the sky. Pai was a blur of movement as he barreled into Deep Blue, knocking him down. They rolled to a stop at the base of the water fountain, in the middle of the park.

"Don't hurt him!" Zoey couldn't help yelling. Sure, there was some bad guy in Mark's body, but it was still Mark! She couldn't let anything bad happen to him. If Mark got hurt, she felt like it would be her fault.

"I was right to seal you weaklings in that other dimension… but it would seem that I underestimated your resourcefulness," Deep Blue growled, spitting out a gob of blood. "I will not make that mistake again."

"Release the human's body at once," Pai demanded. "If you wish to engage us in combat, then do so in your own form."

"Fortunately for you, my true form does not yet have the strength to emerge… Otherwise, you would all be dead by now," Deep Blue said in a sinister tone. "I am disappointed in you, Pai. You were once my most trusted lieutenant."

"That was before your orders became unethical," Pai shot back. "Our mission's prerogative was to find a suitable environment for the Cyniclons; not to wipe out the citizens of an inhabited planet."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my orders several weeks ago," Deep Blue mused darkly. "I wonder what may have changed since then. Ah, yes- the new Mew Mew." His attention shifted to Rosalyn, who was standing bravely with the other girls, even though her legs were trembling weakly, and she was in pain. "I knew you were weak, Pai; but I didn't think you were _that_ weak. Kisshu and Taruto are merely boys playing a man's game, so I can see why they developed a fondness for using these disgusting human females as playthings. But you? This is a new low, Pai."

"I'm not just a boy," Kisshu mumbled to himself. "Taruto, yeah, but not me."

"I had a problem with your orders long before I even reached this planet," Pai said hotly, avoiding Rosalyn's gaze. "I simply did not act on them until now."

"Is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't care if I did this," Deep Blue taunted. He flicked a lightning-fast bolt of energy directly at Rosalyn's heart, which effectively gave her a jolt of electrocution.

"Aaaaagh!" Rosalyn screamed, convulsing with the energy coursing through her veins. Horrified, Pai sent a whirling tornado of ice at Deep Blue, which blew his concentration and knocked him to the ground again.

"Rosalyn!" Bridget and Corina caught her before she collapsed. Groaning, Rosalyn leaned on them for support and glared angrily at Deep Blue.

"That's what I thought," Deep Blue said, smirking at Pai. He wiped some blood away from his lip and stood up. "It matters not. I will destroy you three deserters along with the filthy apes of this planet, and I will restore our people to their former glory. It's too bad you won't be there to see it."

Screeeech! Everyone turned in surprise to see Wesley's red car race onto the scene. Elliot vaulted out, holding an injection gun filled with a Blue Aqua formula.

"You think your puny weapons can take me down? Pitiful," Deep Blue laughed, shooting more blasts at the Mew Mews.

"Zoey! Get over here," Elliot shouted. She reluctantly left her friends, who were barely holding their own, and darted over to him.

"What do you want? They're getting creamed out there and I have to help them!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Elliot grunted, tapping his injection gun. "This should extract Deep Blue's spirit out of Mark's body, and Mark might lose consciousness, but he should be fine. It will basically evaporate Deep Blue completely. The only problem is that we have to get up close to inject it- and the force of the injection will take out anyone else who is in contact with the gun."

Zoey stared at him, realization dawning on her. "Elliot, you can't! You'll die!"

"Shut up and get him closer, so I can do what needs to be done," Elliot said curtly. Zoey opened her mouth, but Elliot interrupted her. "There's no time for argument. Just do what I say."

Tears started streaming down Zoey's face, but she nodded and turned around.

"Oh, and Zoey? …Don't tell Bridget," Elliot said softly. "And keep her safe."

* * *

Elliot moved towards his target like a convict walking towards the hangman's noose. Zoey was rallying the girls and making a stand by the fountain, taunting Deep Blue, and it seemed to be working. Kisshu and Taruto were still hanging back from the battle, helping neither side, but it almost looked as if they were about to jump into the fray.

Pai had landed beside Rosalyn, and, after making sure that she was all right, he'd flown back up to Deep Blue and started fighting him, making him drift towards the girls. They were almost close enough for Elliot to do the deed, but not quite.

Another wave of electric jolts from Pai's fans sent Deep Blue tumbling to the ground. Zoey's hands were on her mouth as she stared helplessly at Mark, and Elliot surged forward. Bridget let out a cry of despair: she guessed what was going to happen, even though Zoey didn't spill Elliot's secret.

Elliot surged forward towards him, while Deep Blue was facing away- but Pai knocked him to the ground, grabbed the gun, and pulled Deep Blue into the air by a fistful of his collar. His gaze met with Rosalyn's for a split second before the two rocketed up.

"…The hell is he doing?" Elliot wondered aloud. Bridget moved next to him and took his hand in hers.

"He's saving us all."

Pai shoved the needle directly into Mark's neck and pushed the trigger. The air was filled with a blinding white and blue explosion, and everyone shielded their eyes and ears. A blue vapor drifted into the air, and it sounded faintly like a man's voice, screaming. When it cleared, Mark was thrown backwards, rolling to a stop amid the trees. Pai was blasted towards the Mew Mews and landed, hard, near the park's fountain.

Everyone stood stock still… Except for Rosalyn. Her muscles felt like molasses as she raced over to Pai's unmoving body.

"You can't die," Rosalyn whispered, tears flowing ceaselessly down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and touched his hand. "Not like this. You can't..."

Renee drew the other girls aside, not wanting to interrupt their private moment. Pai had, after all was said and done, saved all six of their lives, at the cost of his own.

Rosalyn bit her lip and held Pai's body close in her arms, not even feeling the scrapes on her legs or the cut on her arm. "Please…I love you." She kissed him gently on the mouth, then on his forehead, cheeks, and hand. Rosalyn pressed his hand against her cheek and sobbed quietly, resting her head upon his chest.

She started to glow with an otherworldly light. Rosalyn shone with white and blue, and the other girls had to shield their eyes. As she cried, an orb of blue emanated from her heart and enveloped both her and Pai.

"Look! Is that- Blue Aqua?" Kiki whispered excitedly.

"I think so!" Zoey slowly realized she didn't know where Mark was, or what had happened to him. Frantically, she started looking around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Glancing apologetically at the other girls, she ran in the direction that Mark had fallen.

The remaining Mew Mews gasped as the orb glowed, and then burst into a shower of blue rain that cascaded down upon Rosalyn and Pai. When it all faded, Pai's chest started to rise and fall slowly. His eyes flickered open.

"Don't cry…" Pai's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Your smile is beautiful."

"…You're alive!'" Rosalyn brought her face closer to his, weeping with happiness. "Oh, Pai…" She kissed him again, with more fervor. Pai's fingers entwined with hers, and he sighed into their kiss.

Bridget realized she was crying, too, even though she was smiling. She looked around and saw that Corina was also teary-eyed, and the others, including the guys, looked just as relieved and happy as she felt. Surprisingly, Kiki didn't have anything to say. She was just staring at Rosalyn and Pai with a dreamy expression.

The two came apart for a breath, and Rosalyn helped Pai stand to his feet.

"Do you know, that I… I have never said these words before, in all the years I have lived," Pai told her weakly. "But they are the only way to accurately describe how I feel about you. I… love you, too."

Rosalyn just threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Pai winced, slightly in pain, but he hugged her back, tracing the outline of one of her wings with his finger.

"Hey, everyone!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Zoey walking towards them, with Mark's arm slung across her shoulders. He seemed a little bruised, but otherwise in good health. "What happened?" he asked, confused. "I don't remember a thing…"

"Oh, Mark!" Zoey wrapped him in an embrace. "Everything's going to be okay now."


	8. Eight

[**A/N:** I can hardly believe this story is over! Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers. Rest assured that I will someday post more Mew Mew and other anime fanfics :) I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did (or even if you didn't) please let me know in a review. Thanks!]

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Smell ya later, losers!" Taruto whooped from the door of the Cyniclons' spaceship. Kiki scowled and raced towards him.

"Why, you-! I'll show you what a loser is!"

"Hey!"

She knocked him over, and they tumbled into the ship, wrestling and calling each other names.

"Some things never change," Kisshu sighed dramatically. "Especially the things that you _wish_ would change. Zoey, are you sure you won't give me a second chance?"

"Uh-uh. Letting you go free is enough of a second chance," Zoey said stoutly. "I love Mark with all my heart…" she squeezed Mark's hand, and Mark saluted Kisshu.

"Ah, well. Perhaps I'll find love too, somewhere… But if you and loverboy ever have a falling out, call me!" Kisshu darted in and kissed Zoey on the cheek before floating up to the ship with a gleeful grin. Zoey scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Goodness… It seems like there are so many couples now," Bridget pointed out. "I think it's really sweet."

"Sweet like you, you mean?" Elliot spun her around, dipped her over his knee, and gave her a long kiss.

Pai and Rosalyn emerged from the café, followed by Renee, Wesley, and Corina.

"Elliot, there are minors present… including Bridget," Corina sniffed, turning her nose up at what Elliot was doing. "Go get a room, will you?"

Elliot brought Bridget back up to her feet. She was bright red, and her glasses were a little foggy. "I _am_ the boss," Elliot noted. "I can do what I want- or whom."

Renee raised her eyebrows. "Okay, save it for the bedroom, boss man."

"Renee?" Wesley cleared his throat. He suddenly seemed quite fidgety and nervous. "I have something to say to you."

"What's up?" she asked.

Wesley took her hand. "Renee, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. From the moment we first met, I was drawn to you. From the moment we first kissed, sparks flew. I am so lucky to have you in my life- you are smart, witty, gorgeous, calm, supportive, fierce, and you're everything I could ever want. So, Renee Roberts…" Wesley knelt down and pulled out a little purple box. Everyone gasped as he opened it to reveal a shiny diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Renee's mouth fell open- she was caught off guard for pretty much the first time ever. She closed her mouth and smiled. "Yes!"

"Whoo hoo!" Zoey shouted. Everyone applauded as Wesley slipped the ring onto Renee's finger, and the two of them kissed happily.

"Wha- a proposal?! You made me miss it!" Kiki shouted from the door of the spaceship.

"It's not my fault you never give up!" Taruto whined from behind her. They both looked pretty scratched up. "That's what I like about you," he muttered.

"Well, you're the one with a big head and-!" Kiki blinked. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Taruto gulped. "I said… I said you smell like poo!"

"Yeah, right! Well…" Kiki jumped at him and gave him a big hug. Startled, Taruto just stood there as she pulled away. "I'm gonna miss beating you up!" She clambered down the loading ramp and ran inside the café. Taruto ran inside the spaceship.

"Well, that was… interesting," Corina said, breaking the silence.

"I suppose we had better get going," Pai said, picking up Rosalyn's suitcase. "Do not worry… I'll bring her back safe and sound."

"We believe you," Elliot said. "You take care now, Rosalyn, all right?"

"I will. Thank you for everything, you guys." She smiled, teary-eyed, as the girls all crowded around her for a group hug. Kiki even came back outside to join in.

"Remember, you can stay in touch with us via the ship's communicators, and the videophone programmed into your Mew Pendant," Wesley reminded her. "We'll miss you, but we know you're going to do amazing things!"

"Yeah! As soon as you guys find a habitable planet within this solar system and move all the Cyniclons there, you have to let us visit," Zoey said cheerily. "It's so cool that you're going to be a human/Mew Mew ambassador to the Cyniclons, Ros. You'll come visit with me too, right, Mark?"

"Of course," Mark said with a smile. "I'd follow you anywhere, Zo." After the battle, she had explained everything to him, and he surprisingly took it quite well. It almost seemed as if he had already known about Zoey's secret Mew Mew identity all along…

"Definitely," Rosalyn assured her. "Well… I don't like goodbyes. So let's say… See you later!" She waved, beaming, and then Pai held her hand as they floated up to the ship. In a few minutes, they were at the controls, and Pai lowered the shields so that the control deck's window was clear.

Everyone, including Kisshu and Taruto, waved their farewell as the ship lifted into the air. The people on the ground turned into tiny specks, and the Cyniclon ship faded into the distance, to begin its journey across the stars.


End file.
